Harry potter and fight against the darkness
by VeReNtZ
Summary: Pencarian Hocrux dimulai. Apakah Harry dkk dapat menghancurkan Hocrux tsb? Bagaimana hubungan Harry dan Ginny?Anggap cerita ini sebagai pengganti Harry Potter And The Deathly HallowsRated M untuk beberapa chapter mendatang.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the fight against darkness

Pencarian Hocrux dimulai. Apakah Harry dkk dapat menghancurkan Hocrux tsb? Bagaimana hubungan Harry dan Ginny?

Anggap cerita ini sebagai pengganti Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows"

Rated M untuk beberapa chapter mendatang.

Disclaimer : I don't own all of the character, J.K Rowling does.

Prolog

"Severus ... tolong, Severus !!!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Sinar kehijauan yang keluar dari tongkat sihir Severus Snape mengenai tepat di dada Albus Dumbledore.

_Tidak … tidak …!!!_

Harry Potter terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Kejadian di menara itu terus menghantuinya. Selama liburan, mimpi itu terus mengusiknya. Berbeda dengan kematian Cedric Diggory atau Sirius Black, ayah baptisnya, kematian Professor Dumbledore lebih menyakitkan hati Harry. Harry selalu ingat kenangan bersama kepala sekolahnya itu, saat di mana ia selalu mempercayai serta mendukung Harry. Yang paling disesalkan adalah ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa waktu kejadian di menara itu terjadi. Ia hanya mampu melihat. Tanpa berbuat apapun.

"_Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu, Professor Dumbledore pasti tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Kau harus kuat, Harry!!! Agar kau dapat melakukan permintaan terakhir Professor Dumbledore, menghancurkan hocrux serta membunuh Lord Voldemort." kata Hermione saat mereka tiba di King Cross beberapa minggu yang lalu._

Tanpa Dumbledore semua akan berubah, termasuk Hogwarts. Mau tidak mau ia jadi memikirkan bagaimana seandainya Hogwarts tidak dibuka lagi. Memang faktor keeamanan menjadi alasan utama. Hampir dapat dipastikan banyak keluarga yang melarang anaknya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts karena sekarang tempat itu sudah kehilangan Albus Dumbledore, pelindung utamanya. Mereka khawatir dengan keselamatan anak mereka, walaupun tidak ada jaminan keselamatan bila mereka tetap tinggal di rumah, tetap saja banyak keluarga penyihir yang memilih mati bersama sekeluarga daripada harus berpisah dengan anak mereka.

Tapi di lubuk hatinya, Harry berharap agar "rumahnya" itu dibuka lagi, walaupun ia tidak akan kembali ke sana untuk waktu yang belum dipastikan.

Sambil menghela nafas, Harry memakai kacamatanya, duduk sambil menatap kosong ke halaman Privet Drive nomor 4. Suasana di luar gelap sekali.

Kemudian ia membaca surat dari Gringotts yang tiba sehari sebelumnya.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Dengan surat ini saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Anda akan memiliki akses untuk masuk ke dalam lemari penyimpanan milik keluarga Potter, mulai tanggal 31 Juli 1997, atau saat Anda berusia 17 tahun._

_Karena itu sebaiknya Anda mengunjungi Gringotts untuk melakukan konfirmasi dengan saya, Greybult, penasihat keuangan keluarga Anda._

_Hormat saya_

_Greybult_

_Penasihat keuangan keluarga Potter_

Harry terus menatap perkamen itu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau ia memiliki lemari penyimpanan keluarga.

"Well, Potter kan termasuk keluarga berdarah murni (kecuali ibunya, yang adalah seorang muggleborn) yang sudah tua sekali. Jadi mereka pasti punya lemari penyimpanan keluarga sendiri. Ya kan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Matanya terasa berat dan iapun mulai menguap. Harry pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Author note : Aku nulis cerita ini karena sejujurnya "agak" ngerasa nggak puas dengan Harry Potter ang the deathly hallows. Jadi, aku putusin untuk menulis sendiri versi nomor 7 sesuai keinginanku

Review, Please !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don▓t own all of the character, J.K Rowling does.

Tapi anggap cerita ini sebagai pengganti DH

Chapter 2 √ Petunia Dursley yang sebenarnya

Tok ... tok ...

Harry terbangun dari tidurnya, membuka pintu sambil menguap, maklum tadi malamia masih menyaksikan mimpi yang mengerikan itu. Harry membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari bahwa orang yang berdiri di depannya adalah bibinya, Petunia. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah perlakuan bibinya itu, biasanya dia akan menggedor pintu kamar Harry dengan sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak nyaring, tidak dengan ketukan biasa yang seperti ini.

"Em ... Ada apa Bibi Petunia?" Kemudian Harry tersadar sesuatu."Oh maaf aku ketiduran, aku akan membuat sarapan secepatnya!"

Bibi Petunia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak usah. Vernon dan Dudders sudah pergi!"

"Maaf!" gumam Harry.

⌠Apakah kau akan pergi malam ini?■

■Hm ... ya!■

■Apakah orang tua itu yang akan menjemputmu?■

Harry mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan bibinya itu. ■Orang tua? Orang tua yang mana?■ pikirnya. Harry terdiam sejenak

■Dumbledore! Pasti maksudnya Dumbledore!■

■Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Dumbledore, tidak, dia tidak akan menjemputku. Err ... begini, dia, maksudku profesor Dumbledore sudah meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu!■ bisik Harry.

Badan Petunia gemetar, ■Tak mungkin! Maksudku, Lily pernah berkata bahwa orang tua itu penyihir yang hebat. Lalu bagaimana dengan Vernon, Dudders dan aku? Dia, dia pernah berkata bahwa kami akan aman walaupun kau pergi, dia bilang dia akan melindungi kami. Bagaimana ,,,!■

Harry melongo. Dalam ingatannya, baru kali ini bibinya itu mengucapkan nama ibunya serta kata terlarang itu, ■penyihir■.

■Tenang Bibi Petunia ... Apa ucapanmu itu?■

■Dalam surat yang ditulisnya dikatakan bahwa cepat atau lambat, kami akan diincar oleh pembunuh Lily. Satu-satunya cara mencegah itu adalah dengan membiarkanmu tinggal dengan kami, dan dia berjanji bahwa dia akan tetap melindungi kami bahkan setelah kau pergi. Karena itu kami mau merawatmu!■ katanya sambil sesengukan.

■Merawat ... yeah merawat. Terima kasih karena telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik!■ Harry berkata dengan sarkasme.

■Maafkan aku Ha ,,, Harry! Aku tidak dapat melawan Vernon. Kau tahu, dia benci sihir. Aku tidak seperti Lily, yang cantik dan berbakat. Aku ini semua kebalikan darinya. Karena itu aku takut Vernon akan meninggalkanku bila aku bersikap baik padamu.■

Baru kali ini Harry melihat Bibinya demikian putus asa. ■Aku memaafkanmu, Bibi Petunia! Seharusnya aku justru berterimakasih padamu, kalau bukan karenamu, aku tentu tidak jadi seperti sekarang ini.■

■Lily ... Kau benar-benar mirip dia, Harry.■

■Aku punya sesuatu untukmu Harry. Sebentar aku ambilkan!■ Petunia kembali lima menit kemudian sambil membawa benda mirip koper, lalu menyerahkannya pada Harry.

■Beberapa Orang tua itu datang membawa ini. Dia bilang bahwa aku harus menyerahkan ini padamu saat usiamu 17 tahun. Katanya ini adalah milik keluarga ayahmu, jadi hanya keturunannya saja yang dapat membuka koper ini!■ 


End file.
